


That's what friends are for

by Probablycats



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Tags Are Hard, nonbinary theta, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablycats/pseuds/Probablycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior wants to help his friend, and Tucker is trying, he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this is here. Also, Tucker is a little insinsitive but fixes himself in the end, so you know.

Tucker glanced at his watch again and groaned in aggravation.

"Junior! What's taking so long?" He yelled down the halls. "You're gonna miss the bus. Again."

"Almost done!" He heard a small voice call out from the other side of the apartment.

Tucker sighed and let himself fall onto the couch in the living room, earning a startled noise from his boyfriend, Wash, who was sleepily sunken into the the cushions, pressing a cup of coffee to his lips.

"I don't know what's taking him so long." Tucker muttered to Wash, who only shrugged, before checking his watch again. "It's 7:46! Get out here!" He yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming." He heard Junior call out. A few moments later, Tucker heard the sound of feet bounce off the walls and let out a short sigh of relief.

He looked up to herd Junior through the door but stopped, and had to do a double take at the sight before his eyes.

"Uh, Junior?" 

Junior was wearing skirt. 

"Okay, I'm ready, dad." Junior said, heading for the door.

Tucker raised himself from the couch. "And what exactly do you think you're wearing?"

Junior looked down, acting as if the skirt and blouse was something to be questioned.

"It's some of Theta's clothes." He said as if it answered all of Tucker's questions. 

"And why do you have Theta's clothes?"

"Oh, well, Theta got in trouble yesterday because they were wearing a dress, and North and York came and got really mad. They said Theta could wear a dress because they were gender- something..." He trailed off, looking for the words.

"Genderfluid?" Wash offered from his spot on the couch.

Junior nodded excitedly. "Yeah, that!" He said. "And so since it wasn't against the rules for Theta to wear a dress, the Director decided to dress code them."

Junior was talking fast and Tucker had to take a few seconds to recognize everything that had been said.

"Okay," Tucker said slowly, absorbing the information. "That sucks, but that doesn't explain why you have Theta's clothes or why you're wearing them."

Tucker was absolutely fine and supportive of North's kid's gender, he just wasn't exactly expecting his own kid to do something like this out of the blue.

"Well, Theta was really scared about wearing dresses and stuff to school after they got in trouble, so we decided that if they would, I would too. They gave me a few of their shirts and skirts last night."

"When you went to study?" Wash asked, rising off the couch to stand by Tucker's side. Junior nodded.

"Yeah, but you still can't wear that to school. You're a bo-" Tucker stopped himself. 

The room got tense and Wash cleared his throat warningly, as Tucker caught up with his mouth.

Junior looked hurt, and Tucker realized that his statement had made it sound like he sounded with the Director, and that he was just another close minded adult. God knows how many of those Junior had to go through with his speech impediment, even though it had been getting better.

He scrambled for a way to make his words seem less harsh, shooting a glare at Wash for some backup.

"I mean," he tried quickly, "boy, that skirt is way too short."

Junior looked confused. "That's kind of the point." Looking down, he pulled self consciously at the fabric.

"Yes, but you said they just dress coded Theta, so what's going to stop the Director from doing that to you?" Wash pointed out carefully, picking up the hint.

His son seemed to get the idea, running back into his room to get the other skirts his friend had lent him.

He dashed back into the kitchen holding two pieces of fabric. Tucker examined both, determining which would be longest.

"That one." He said with finality, pointing to the light blue one on the left. Junior nodded and ran off again, appearing again in his new choice in wardrobe.

Tucker nodded in approval. "Looks great, kid." He grinned. "Now you better fucking sprint to that bus. If you're not late, I'm getting you ice cream." 

Junior smiled widely and paused to hug Tucker, before running out the door, slamming it behind him.

Tucker let out a breath, staring at the door. "What am I going to do with that kid." He muttered. 

Wash slid up behind him, coffee still in hand, and pressed a kiss into his temple. "He's becoming quite the activist."

"You think?" Tucker laughed quietly, stealing Wash's mug and taking a quick sip of coffee for himself.


End file.
